The Bond
by QueenOfTheives
Summary: Secrets are brought to light... a relationship unfolds... a psychic bond between two... and a boatload of ghosts... ADOPTED from nya mayaha nya :)
1. Chapter 1

**OK... so, I have adopted this story from nya mayaha nya :) NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!**

**enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter One

Mai sat at her desk tapping her pencil against the computer screen. The day seemed to be taking forever to end. Glaring at the clock on the wall, Mai decided was purposely ticking slower just to irritate her. _I wish we had a case. There hasn't been anything for us to do in forever._

BAMM! John entered the office door and abruptly shut it pulling Mai from her internal monologue. "Good afternoon Mai. Is Naru here? I need to speak to him immediately."

" Hi John! I'll go get him." Said Mai as she led him to the sitting area. _He looks like he hasn't slept in days_. Walking down the hallway she thought about how serious this new case must be.

Mai tapped lightly on Naru's office door before quietly entering. Lately, Naru had been making an extra effort to avoid her and when they were forced to interact with each other he was ridiculously narcissistic. As Mai starred at the back of Naru's head, she thought. _What's up with him anyway? It's not like I have the plague._

…_it's not like I have the plague…_ _This isn't funny Gene. _Thought Naru._ Putting her voice in my head is not helping me. I'm trying to get her out of my head so quit putting her there!_"What do you want Mai? I'm working."

"John's here. It's about a case and it seems important."

" I'll be right out. Mai… tea." _If she won't leave me alone and Gene won't stop putting her in my head then I'll just have to irritate her as much as possible._ _Let's see how quickly she reacts today._

"Please…?" Said Mai, hoping Naru would use the manners she knew he possessed.

Glaring at her, Naru replied."Please? Please what? What do you want? Do you not know how to use complete sentences Mai?"

"I want you to use your manners you jerk!" She knew she couldn't do much to irritate him, but she could do one thing….. "NNNNNN!" _Who knew sticking my tongue out at someone could be so satisfying?_

"Idiot."_ Why does she have to be so CUTE all the time._

…_why does she have to be so cute…_ Stopping her immature rampage, "What'd you say?"

"Wow, you really are an idiot, when you don't even hear correctly, when someone calls you an idiot…or maybe you're just deaf." Naru smirked.

"NO! I thought you said something after that."

"So now you're delusional? Great." _Did I call her cute out loud?_

" Naru you Jerk!" Mai practically yelled. _What was I thinking? There's no way he would think that, especially not about me. _._ Oh my gosh! He has the most gorgeous eyes…No! No! Stop thinking that, he does not! _Mai sighed as she left to make the tea.

As Naru walked into the sitting area, he couldn't help but smirk at Mai's reaction. It was one of favorites, another being when she pouted. She acted as if she'd never tired of his constant jabs: in fact, she seemed to retaliate with even more fervor. True, it was cynical for him to take such pleasure from seeing her riled up like that, but she was just so infectious. Like the sun, always brightening his day. The sound of John clearing his throat interrupted Naru from his internal monologue. Quickly, straightening his face into the constant apathetic mask that was becoming his trademark; Naru greeted him.

"How are you John?"

"I've been better. You seem to be just peachy." Said John, noting the slight blush that had spread across Naru's face. "But on a more serious note: I need your help."

*(time skip)*

"So what's the case about again?" Asked Mai, while she looked out the window of the van.

"Apparently, there's a very dangerous presence that has been harassing one of John's parishioners. The family has moved out and John has exorcised the property and house multiple times. However, whatever it is; persists and is becoming more violent." Answers Naru. _This will be a dangerous case, I hope that the ghost will leave Mai alone for once. Although that's unlikely to happen._

_That poor family!_ "Are there any children?"

"Yes. There's a boy and a girl. They're both young and I'm sure this has been a pretty traumatizing set of events for them."

"…And their parents?"

"Mr. Hashire is a skeptic. This of course doesn't surprise me; there's always one for every case. Mrs. Hashire and her mother however, are very afraid." Stated Naru, as they pulled into the driveway of Hashire's two-story house.

Mai stared in awe at the picturesque home. Stained glass windows, hangings flowers, and English ivy gracefully adorned the home. It almost seemed too perfect to be haunted. Quietly following Naru and Lin up the porch steps to the door, Mai stood on the tips of her toes; trying to peek over their shoulders to catch a glimpse of the home. This of course was pointless since they both towered over her, but all she wanted was one little peek. Mai lost her balance, tipped forward and hit Naru's shoulder. _Wow! Is he really that muscled? I knew he was strong, but this is just ridiculous. _

_…this is just ridiculous… I agree completely. _"Mai I know you like me but this is unprofessional." Smirked Naru. Mai blushed at the comment but didn't say anything.

"Noll this isn't the time or place to flirt." Lin glared and pressed the door bell. This time it was Naru's turn to blush, although only Lin noticed it.

An old lady opened the door. "I take it you're the supernatural investigation team Brown-san was talking about, please come in." she said. "My name is Hashire Mei."

"Okaa-sama who is at the door?" asked a younger man, clearly her son-in-law and not at all pleased with his three guests.

"They are the team that Brown-san told us about." Replied the sweet, old woman.

"This is a problem we can handle on our own Okaa-sama. There is no…"

Suddenly the most piercing scream Mai had ever heard was being emitted from an upstairs bedroom.

* * *

**I really hope everyone likes it... my writing will start at around chapter 5. I will be updating weekly :)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter :) Please vote on my Poll... Here's the next one!**

**enjoys :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Mai rushed upstairs, before everyone else even realized what was happening. Whatever this thing was, it was strong and not at all happy that they were there. Running down the hallway Mai ran into the only lit room, starring in horror at what she saw. Two little children huddled in a corner crying, as they watched their toys being thrown at them from across the room. There was no time. _Whatever it is, it's going to hit the children._ She hurled herself in front of them, just as it threw a wooden block, causing Mai's frantic world to go black.

*( Naru's POV)*

Everyone starred at each other as the screams grew louder and louder. Suddenly, a small blur sped past him and up the stairs. _What the? Mai! _As he watched her fly down the hall; it clicked.

"No Mai! Don't go! It's a trap!" Naru yelled as he ran after her. Just as he came upon the doorway a sharp pain coursed through his head and knocked him to his knees. When the pain had subsided and his blurred vision had ceased; the sight before him seemed to be from one of his darkest nightmares. Mai crumpled on the floor: blood pooling around her head. Time slowed down for Naru as he came towards her. He dropped down beside her and cradled her head against his chest.

_Gene! Where are you? Mai's hurt and we don't have the luxury to wait for her informative dreams! _

_Yo! Naru what's up?_

_What the hell? Listen Gene this is no time to be giving me a migraine. Mai's been hit in the head. The gash is deep and the blood isn't clotting. What do I need to do?_

_What happened?_

_We're on a case John asked us to help out with. The presence is extremely strong and started attacking almost immediately after we arrived. It was throwing toys at the kids and Mai was trying to protect them. That's when the block hit her head. Gene, she's losing too much blood!_

_I'll take care of it._

_Thanks._

_Don't thank me. This means you are indebted to me and you know what I want._

_Gene, do we have to talk about this now?_

_No, of course not; but Noll, we will talk about this. _

_Fine! Just help her!_

_Like I wasn't going to do it anyways. Now shut up and listen to me. You need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible, until then put pressure on the wound. Oh and don't forget your promise._

Naru sighed at this; he had been hoping that Gene wouldn't remember.

_I won't._

_*( _Mai's_ POV)*_

…_I won't… What? Where did that come from? It sounded like Naru. Is he worried? Why does everything feel so hazy? Where am I? _Looking around the dark space that had engulfed her, Mai was suddenly surrounded by floating orbs.

_Mai._

Standing before her was the one person she was confident could tell her what was happening. _Naru? What wrong? Is everything ok? _

_Unfortunately, it's not; you're unconscious Mai. We were on a case with Lin and there was an attack. The presence threw a block at you and it hit your head. No worries though._ He said with an uncharacteristically optimistic smile._ I'm taking you to the hospital and you'll be good as new in no time._

_Who are you and what have you done with Naru? You never smile, yet here you are smiling. I mean, I'm lucky if I get a smirk out of you and even those are few and far between. And when did you become so optimistic? I nicknamed you Naru because you're narcissistic. _

_I was trying to be more optimistic since you're unconscious, but since you obviously are having trouble with this adjustment; I'll change back._

_Oh! No wait, I didn't mean it! This is a nice change._

_I'm sorry Mai, but it's too late, I'm already back to my narcissistic self. Oh, before you go, you should know I have a different name in your world._

Staring at the figure that was slowly vanishing before her, Mai stood in shock. _Wait, you're not Naru?_

*(Naru POV)*

Naru lifted Mai into his arms and carried her out of the room, yelling at the children to come with him. There was a big chance that the presence would attack as soon as it regained the energy it had used up. This meant that they had to get the family out of there and soon.

"What happened?" Asked Mr. Hashire.

"The presence was attacking the children in the playroom." Explained Naru; casting a glance over at the children who were crying in their grandmother's embrace. "Apparently, Mai was trying to protect them and there was an accident. Until we can get a full team here my opinion is for you and your family to stay with a nearby relative or in a hotel until we have completely exorcised the house. Pack only the essentials, if the presence is still here we will catch it."

"I understand."

"If you will excuse me, I have to get her to the hospital." Said Naru, slightly adjusting Mai in his arms. "Lin, please get the door."

As Naru carried Mai to the van, he noticed just how beautiful she was. Her soft heart shaped face; marred by blood from her wound. The slight protrusion of her bottom lip, causing her to look like she was pouting. Naru smirked, this was the girl he loved. Sliding into the back seat Naru continued to cradle her, it seemed wrong to leave her alone and if she worsened he would never forgive himself.

"Sleep well, my dear." Naru whispered into her ear.

* * *

**Reviews make the pen flow faster**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter... Please vote on my Poll...**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The ride to the hospital seemed to drag on forever in Naru's mind. _It happened again, Mai injured. How many times will I allow this to happen before I put an end to all of this? _Gazing down at Mai, Naru continued to let his thoughts run rampant._ I love you so much, but everyone I love usually ends up hurt._ _It's like I'm cursed._

"We're here! I'll park while you're getting her into the E.R." Said Lin; as he pulled under the hospital's awning.

"Good call." Replied Naru, opening the van door, he slid himself out and scooped Mai into his arms. Rushing through the automatic doors, Naru gave the front desk's nurse a look that immediately caused her to pale. _Great..: just what we need a nurse in the E.R. who's scared of blood. This is just perfect. _

"She has a contusion on the back of her head, and she has floated in and out of consciousness." Naru told the nurse.

The nurse stared uncomprehendingly at Naru. _Is this going to happen every time I _go to a hospital_? It's either stalker-like harassment or sheer stupidity_.

"Are you going to page the doctor? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

"Humph. I'll go get the doctor when I think that there's an injury that calls for such haste. Now let me see her head, most of these are minor, but people like you exaggerate because it bleeds a lot." Said the nurse, in what seemed to be the most irritating voice Naru had ever heard.

"Suit yourself." Said Naru, while he watched the haughty nurse examine Mai's head; eliciting a greenish color to appear on the nurse's face, just before she fainted.

Naru was just about to attempt paging the doctor from the front desk, when the doctor appeared with three other nurses and a gurney. "I saw you come in, when I was walking through the hallway. I apologize for the nurse", announced the doctor. He continued, using a faint tone of contempt, while gesturing to the crumpled mass on the floor, "She's new; and apparently doesn't have the stomach for this job. We will take care of your friend now. The hospital will need you to fill out these forms."

The doctor talking briskly to the 3 nurse's, motioned with his hand toward the

nurse on the floor, "use the smelling salts to get her up, take her to the

employee lounge, and arrange for a replacement at the front desk."

Turning to Mai, he said in a kind voice, "Let's take a look at you now…"

"I appreciate it." Replied Naru as he turned to the nurse holding the forms. The forms were tedious and repetitive to Naru, but knowing that the sooner he completed and turned them in, the sooner he'd see Mai. Looking around the vacant sitting room Naru noted the cream walls, the wooden chairs with cream colored upholstery. Everything seemed so pale and lifeless. Rising out of his chair, Naru swiftly crossed the floor; eager to see Mai.

The nurse comes back, while looking over the paperwork. "Okay, everything's fine, only you didn't fill out what you are to her; so I can't let you see her until much later, unless you are her family." She stated.

He hesitated for a second, "I'm her…. fiancé." He told her. Wincing silently he hoped it wouldn't come back to haunt him like Gene.

"Oh, well then, that's fine." Said the nurse, as she circled the relation that was supposed to be an accurate description of the role Naru played in Mai's life. "She's in room 304."

Naru walked quickly down the hall towards the elevator._ I can't believe she fell for that. Mai's not even wearing a ring._

_Well technically, it's not lying, because it's going to happen sooner or later. Said Gene snarkily._

_Shut up Gene._

_I always get what I want Noll. I want you to be happy and Mai is the only person that does that for you. I'll let you guys handle things by yourselves, but if push comes to shove, I will get involved. Of course, if I do_, said Gene with a smirk. _Maybe I'll finally get those nieces and nephews I've always wanted. I know it'd make mom happy. She's always wanted to be grandmother, needled Gene._

_Again; shut up Gene. _

Naru stepped quickly out of the elevator doors when it indicated he had reached the third floor. He walked down the hallway reading, _301, 302, 303, 304, finally! Here we are._ Opening and shutting the door as quietly as possible, Naru slipped in. Seeing Mai like this always made him feel ill. It's like they were connected somehow. She always knew when he needed her. Moving towards her bed, Naru listened to the shrill ticking sound of the heart monitor, the beeping seemed to give him a sense of urgency; like he was running out of time with her. He placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "Your cold." He whispered to her. Naru then went and got a blanket from the closet. He silently moved back to the bed and lay down next to Mai, while placing the blanket over both of them.

"Why is it that I only get to show you how I feel when you are passed out and injured?" he asked her bruised and bandaged head. Wrapping his arms gently around her, he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of holding Mai safely in his arms, if only for a little while.

Naru having dozed off, woke abruptly, when the doctor walked in and loudly cleared his throat, to announce his presence.

"Normally, we only allow one patient to a bed, but from looking at her paperwork, I assume you are her finance'?" Asked the doctor with a raised eyebrow.

Naru, raised a finger to his lips, and nodded his head, hoping to keep Mai from waking up.

"We tend to discourage patients from sharing their beds, but seeing as you two are engaged, we'll make an exception." Continued the doctor loudly. Mai started to rouse, mumbling tiredly" What engagement? To who or is whom?"

Naru, rubbing her back, shushed her. "Shhh, honey go back to sleep, it's okay, you're just confused. "What's the prognosis doctor? We can't have her losing her mind any more than she already has, she already gets confused easily." he said with a smirk.

"Well I can't say anything about her losing her mind, but she does have a mild concussion, with significant blood loss. So we are going to keep your finance overnight to ensure that there won't be any further issues with continued bleeding." Replied the doctor, now with both eyebrows raised.

Mai realized that she hadn't been imaging things. Naru must have used this as an excuse to stay in the room with her, thought to herself, "_Losing my mind indeed; hmm, I could use this to my advantage." Looking up at him with wide, twinkling eyes and a little smile, she asked, _"Anata, would you rub my back some more and give me a long kiss?"

Relieved that she was truly okay and irresistibly tempted, Naru gently began to caress her back. Slowly he leaned in to kiss her, savoring the moment, their lips just about to touch… When, in barge Lin and Yashuhara.

"And who are you two?" demanded the doctor, "she needs her rest!"

Shrugging him off, Lin asked. "Having a good time, are we?"

"Yes, yes we were. Thank you for asking." Replied Naru.

"And what exactly were you two doing?" He asked.

"Clearly, I was helping Mai rest."

"Oh, resting. So that's what they're calling it these days." Said Yashuhara, wiggling his eyebrows. "So, If, I get injured on the job will you help me rest?" He asked mischievously.

"Of course, but in your case it would probably involve a pinewood box." Naru responded calmly."

"Again I ask, who are you and what are you doing here?" Inquired the doctor, while gazing disapprovingly at the couple in the bed.

Nodding his head in Naru's direction, Lin said, "We work for him and so does she."

"I thought you were her fiancé?"

Naru decided to use an age old dodge, by answering a question with a question. "What? She can't be my fiancé and my employee? Don't tell me you've never asked one of your co-workers out?" The best defense and all that, he thought.

Blushing slightly, the doctor mumbled. "That's irrelevant."

"Was she a cougar? " Asked Yashuhara, winking, while he nudged the doctor.

"Okay." Said the doctor, clearly growing impatient. "Visiting hours are over, it's time for you to go. **All** of you."

Ignoring the dirty look from the doctor, Naru slid off the bed and tucked Mai in. When she looked comfortable with his absence he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back first thing in the morning."

* * *

**Reviews make the pen flow faster**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the last chapter by nya mayaha nya :) Please vote on my Poll :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The continuous beep of the monitor woke Mai up. Groggily looking to check the clock on the wall she realized how early it was. _Six in the morning; that means Naru won't be here for a while._ Rolling over to block out the light she attempted to go back to sleep, but to no avail. Once she was up there was no turning back. _7:02? Well, I can try and talk to Gene until Naru gets here. _Closing her eyes, Mai tried to concentrate and contact Gene.

_SoOo? Yesterday, you and Mai…I'm sure you thought I wasn't around, but I was. Wanna know why? Cause I'm watching. I'm always watching._

_Shut up Gene._

_Don't you, __**Shut up Gene **__me. You were…and she was… and I was about to get what I've always wanted (which is nieces by the way)… and you just UGHHHH!_

_Again I say, shut up Gene. Don't you have anything better to do?_

_Einstein, in case you didn't know this; I'm dead! So I really have nothing better to do than watch the soap opera that is your life. Back to what I was saying about you and Mai. Are you going to kiss her?_

_I don't know. She was just trying to convince the doctor that we were engaged. It probably didn't mean anything to her._

_What happened to your sarcasm? Where is the narcissistic brother I once knew?_

_Your heartfelt optimism killed him._

_Okay, clearly the moment is gone. In all honesty though, she does like you and it's time to make a move before you lose her._

_Wow, Naru was right. I really have lost my mind. I'm hearing Naru and this Gene guy talk in my head…this is bad. But it's so much fun! It's like I'm listening in on a phone call. Oh, it's quiet….hello?_

Straining to hear the whispered chuckle, Mai blushed realizing she had just blown her cover.

_So Mai I wouldn't have pegged you to be an eavesdropper, but ya know whatever floats your boat._

_Mai? What are you….how did you… what? Gene._

_Why do you always blame me? I never do anything wrong! Okay, I didn't have anything to do with it this time. Don't look at me like that, I didn't think she'd progress this fast._

_What's going on? _Mai asked.

_Gene, what did you do? _Naru said, at the same time as Mai.

Okay, so maybe I might have heard about this thing where two talented people like you with your PK and you with the medium thing get together and are soulmates… Funny thing, turns out when you two reach around the same level with your gifts; you can hear eachothers' thoughts, bonus! But that shouldn't really matter since soulmates don't need privacy. I mean, there are gonna be no secrets between you two. Now am I right or am I right? Guys?

_So that means…and she can…forever? _Naru asked dumbfounded.

_He already thinks he knows everything, now he's going to know everything? _Mai was horrified.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps began echoing through her mind; causing the images and sounds to blur. One by one, the orbs that had been lighting her mind began to fade away; pulling her into the land of consciousness.

"Mai…you…k?" a voice broke through the fuzziness.

"I'm sorry? What did you say?" Mai asked, she was still somewhat asleep as this was going on.

"I asked how you were feeling this morning," replied the doctor.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you. I had a very detailed…dream last night," said Mai, unsure of how to word what had happened moments ago. "It seemed so real… and it made me wonder; am I on any type of hallucinatory medicine?"

"I'm afraid not, but I have heard that before from other patients. It's probably the lights. I'll have the nurses dim them as much as possible for you tonight," said the doctor, signing off the charts and politely exiting.

_Great, so this means I really am insane._

* * *

**Reviews make the pen flow faster... and the mind actually work...**

***Teaser***

_Oh god... he can actually hear what I'm thinking... this is like a bad horror/romance film... probably one where the poor, innocent assistant is attacked by her mean, narcissistic boss... thank the spirits I know Jujutsu..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you so much nya mahaya nya for giving me the opportunity to write this story. I dearly hope that this is up to par with your awesome writing and that I have written the characters as well as you expect. I really do not wish for you to be disappointed with the outcome. XD_**

**Not nearly as many words as I had intended, but it will get better as it goes on. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_... So this means I really am insane... _Mai couldn't help but thin that perhaps she should be taken to a medical institution.

_Oh no Mai, you can just hear everything that I'm thinking. Though Gene often tells me that I'm insane. So it's not you, it's me. Err, if that makes any sense..._

_Oh god... he can actually hear what I'm thinking..._ Mai started hyperventilating_ ...this is like a bad horror/romance film... probably one where the poor, innocent assistant is attacked by her mean, narcissistic boss... thank the spirits I know Jiu Jitsu..._

_WHAT! You know Jiu Jitsu?! How come you never use it on would-be-attackers?! MAI!_ Naru spluttered through the mind link._ And what exactly are you insinuating here?_

_GENE!_

_Yes Mai dear?_ Gene cooed in a falsly worried voice_ Is Nolly Wolly bothering you?_

_Mai! What are you saying?!_

Gene started laughing... _This is too good... ohmigod! He's losing it now... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ *mind link ruptured from over exertion*

_EH! _

*Naru sweatdropped*

When Mai came too, the bright lights swirling around her head had faded, the dimly lit hospital room was swimming slightly but slowly came into focus.

The doctor came into the room and beamed at her.

"Well Miss Taniyama, I'm very pleased to say that you are free to leave, you had a mild concussion and a few scratches, but otherwise you are well. Your fiance is waiting for you in the lobby. Sayonara"

"Domo arigato gozaimasu" Mai said, bowing.

"Doo itashimashite" the Doctor replied.

"Jaa ne" Mai smiled as she walked through the door to find Naru standing in the waiting area looking distinctly out of place in all-black.

" Mai" was all he said, Mai tried to contain her irritation but had to resort to poking her tongue out at him_. So satisfying..._

"Really Mai, there is no need to resort to such childish acts" Said Naru in a degrading voice

Mai snorted, _childish acts my arse!_

_And what a cute arse it is too..._ Naru thought... _No. Bad Oliver. Do not think of such things. _He shook his head to rid himself of the unrelenting, improper thoughts.

_Oh Noll, you poor poor baby. AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hormones are coming back to bite you in the arse! I told you they would. _Said Gene smugly.

_GENE! Please help us and find out all you can about this haunting._

_Sure thing Noll, just make sure you and Mai are always together, this spirit won't target you, you are too powerful. It prefers the weak..._

_Ok, thank you Gene._

_You know you still owe me a favour Noll. I will call upon it at the end of this case... _Gene grinned evilly and Naru shivered.

"Naaaarrrruuuuu... OI! EARTH TO NARU! Heeeeeelllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooo? Anyone home?" Mai called, waving a hand in-front of Naru's face.

Naru's head snapped up and Mai was instantly on guard.

"So Mai, why did you neglect to inform Lin or myself of your ahem _hidden talent_? Better yet, how do you never fail to get attacked or fall unconscious despite this _talent_? And where the bloody hell did you learn Jiu Jitsu?!" Naru exploded as they got into the SPR van, Mai getting slightly uncomfortable with Naru's current mood and how it could possible affect his ability to retain his basic motor function...

_Ummm wow... did that just happen? GENE?! What's happening to Naru?_

_Nothing's happening to him Mai, he is always like this when he is sorting out problems that are beyond his lexicon of thinking. _Naru slammed his foot on the pedal and the van roared to life.

_Umm, ok... can you tell me what I'm supposed to do... He's freaking me out..._ He swung out of the Hospital car park whilst maintaining a sting of colourful language that made Mai blush.

_Well Mai, he needs his nerve endings to go into overload... I KNOW! No... that's unfair to you..._

_What?! What do I need to do Gene, he's going crazy! _Naru swerved the van to avoid oncoming traffic and Mai gripped her seat in terror.

_Well... if you are sure you can do it... _Naru slowed the van as they approached a back-up of vehicles. This sign read **'Accident Ahead'**, the line of vehicles was at least a kilometre long. Naru swore and slammed the horn in protest.

_I'm positive... Gene, tell me what to do._

_Kiss him._

_..._

_The shock of it will make him calm down instantaneously. I promise. Plus, it's not as if you don't want to kiss him. Come on, I heard it myself..._

Mai cut off the connection with Gene. She slowly released the battered seat from her death-grip. Then, before she had the opportunity to lose her nerve... she leant to the drivers side, grabbed Naru and smashed her lips to his...

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CLIFFY! KISS!**

**As you can probably tell, the Bond is getting stronger and soon they are starting to find out things about each other that no-one else knows...**

**Please Read and Review! I love reviews, they make me happy and want to type :)**

**And please vote on my Poll, it will be up until the 10th of next month :)**

**p.s Please do not expect too many words for the next few chapters, I'm not good at writing long chapters. I will endeavor to remedy that particular flaw, however, please do not expect long chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter There is an important notice at the end PLEASE READ!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Mai cut off the connection with Gene. She slowly released the battered seat from her death-grip. Then, before she had the opportunity to lose her nerve... she leant to the driver's side, grabbed Naru and smashed her lips to his...**_

As the car had already been stalled, there was no reaction from it when Naru suddenly froze. _Mai…wha… _ Nor was there any reaction when he let go of the steering wheel, _two can play at this game…_ turned, grabbed Mai and pulled her against him with bruising force.

_Naru… _Mai's arms reached around Naru's neck of their own accord, her fingers entwining themselves in his hair... Naru, feeling slightly uncomfortable in their current position, trailed his arms down Mai's body until they reached her waist and lifted her onto his lap. _Mmmmm… Mai… I'm not going to be able to stop…_

Mai gasped at the sudden change and Naru, taking advantage, plunged his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled, Naru won, of course, and set about exploring Mai's mouth

After a few minutes, they pulled away from each other to breathe. Their foreheads stayed touching as they heaved, their eyes locked together in an intense stare. _What was that? Did we just…_

Mai flushed as she realised what they had done and started to pull away but Naru kept his hold on her, refusing to let go of her waist. _No…_

"Mai…" _I love you… _Naru started, but thought better of what he was about to say and trailed off. Mai didn't seem to notice. _No… it couldn't have… No… just … No… I should go… No, stay… He's going to fire me… all the more reason to stay and do it again… KYA! NO… but it felt soooo good… so right… but… but… bad Mai… NEVER LISTEN TO GENE AGAIN… Naru probably hates me… _She was too busy arguing with herself about whether or not she should run and hide or lean over and kiss Naru again.

Naru noticed her confusion and made the choice for her _…__Naru probably hates me… No, Mai… I would never hate you… didn't you notice me pulling you onto my lap, or kissing you back? Mai… _leaning closer and sealing his lips over her in a deeper, more intimate kiss.

They finally broke apart when the traffic started moving. Naru turned on the engine and they slowly moved forward. Mai had a permanent blush staining her cheeks and stubbornly refused to look at Naru. _Ohmigod… Ohmigod… Ohmigod! I can't believe we just did… THAT… TWICE!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh NnnnnAAaaaaRRrrrrrUUuuu… _Gene sang obnoxiously.

_Yes Gene?_ Naru answered acerbically

_I SAW THAT! You… and Mai… and… KISSING! I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE! I'LL HAVE LITTLE NIECES AND NEPHEWS! _Gene started fangirling at the prospect… Naru could imagine the hearts pulsing in his eyes and floating all around him.

_GENE! You are overreacting… _he sighed

_But you want to… _He sang again.

_Gene, I know you are the reason that Mai kissed me, so be quiet._ Naru hissed.

_Spoilsport… _Gene pouted

_Gene… _Warningly spoken.

_Alright… but she wanted to, or else I wouldn't have suggested it…_

_Gene…_ A confused voice entered the mind link.

_MAI! Dear… Noll's being mean to me!_ Gene mentally grinned at the new torture victim.

_Oh dear…_ Mai sighed, _what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**And done… another cliffy. **

**PLEASE READ! **

**Ok, soooo as most of you will probably realise by the start of this chapter, that I am writing Naru a little bit darker than was probably expected. Also note that Mai will be a little bit darker. I'm really not that good at writing light and fluffy people, otherwise they end up REALLY shallow with not much to describe them which leads to a ruined plot and flop story... **

**Anywho... this story is also going into a bit of depth a bit earlier than expected 'cuz I fail at writing suspense... I'M SORRY! :( it won't go further than a mild T (PG 13+) at this point, I do not intend to write an explicit story.**

**If you want me to make it explicit PM me :) I will take your preferences into account and write the story accordingly. Please keep in mind that I am following nya mahaya nya's original plot and will not stray from the intended storyline. I will, however, flesh it out as you, the readers, and I see fit :)**


End file.
